There are typically three major bottlenecks in any processing system: computation speed (the processor and how fast it processes data), memory access speed (the RAM) and access to storage (typically disc). Many solutions have been employed to resolve these issues over time, both for single processor systems and multiprocessor systems.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a distributed computing system and method that resolves these bottlenecks and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.